El peso de esa palabra
by jacque-kari
Summary: Uno de los peores defectos de los seres humanos, y que los había llevado a lo largo de la historia a cometer terribles errores, era el miedo a lo desconocido, lo reticentes que se volvían ante lo que no podían entender ni controlar. [Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Este fic participa en el Torneo "Escribe a partir de una premisa" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Premisa #3: Ninguno de ellos había pedido ser un héroe. Ninguno de ellos entendía bien de niños lo que significaba. Ahora que han crecido, llegan las preguntas. ¿Realmente quieren ser héroes?

* * *

 _ **El peso de esa palabra**_

* * *

 _No temas a la grandeza; algunos nacen grandes, algunos logran grandeza, a algunos la grandeza les es impuesta y a otros la grandeza les queda grande._

— _William Shakespeare—_

* * *

«La gente necesita saber quiénes son. Necesita conocer el rostro de los héroes que los rescataron para saber que están a salvo y ustedes los protegerán de nuevo si es necesario».

Aquellas palabras no habían cesado de repetirse en la mente de Taichi desde que fueran pronunciadas por un representante del gobierno dos semanas atrás.

El plazo para poder decidir lo que harían, si revelarían sus identidades o no, ya casi vencía. Tristemente, él sabía, igual que lo sabían los demás, que no era una opción real. Que si decían que no, el trato hacia ellos dejaría de ser tan amable y cordial. Era más que un presentimiento, una certeza de esas que nacen en el estómago y entierran uñas y dientes allí. Además, ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer? ¿Dar un paso a un lado? ¿Dejar que otros se encargaran de controlar la situación? De algún modo se sentía incorrecto, aunque la idea no dejaba de ser tentadora; permitir que alguien más tomara un peso que siempre fue demasiado grande para ellos.

Hasta cierto punto los entendía. El gobierno estaba desesperado con este giro en los acontecimientos y no tenían a quien más recurrir.

Desde los atentados del 2005 en que los digimons volvieron a irrumpir en el mundo de los humanos arrastrando a los otrora niños elegidos, ahora devenidos en adolescentes, en una nueva y peligrosa travesía, todo permaneció en calma por un buen tiempo. Quizá demasiado en calma.

Al principio ellos esperaban que algo ocurriera. Que la despedida no fuera definitiva como creyeron que lo sería la primera vez. Pero los días pasaban y lentamente fueron convirtiéndose en meses hasta que se acumularon doce y el primer año sin verlos se escapó como un viejo tren, con su traqueteo oyéndose cada vez más lejano. Paulatinamente la gente dejó de hablar del tema y paulatinamente también la esperanza se apagó, subsistiendo como una llama titilante en sus corazones que acabó siendo enterrada entre las responsabilidades propias de la vida.

Pero justo cuando ya creían que toda conexión entre ambos mundos se había perdido definitivamente y por fin comenzaban a dar un sentido a sus vidas, más allá de las asombrosas experiencias que habrían de marcarlos para siempre, sucedió.

Primero fue un caso aislado que retumbó en los noticiarios con especial ímpetu y sembró una pequeña semilla de miedo que habría de germinar más rápido de lo que nadie esperó. Luego se supo que ese primer caso no era el primero realmente, eran más de los que se creía. Niños de todo el mundo comenzaron a recibir a sus digimons de la nada y sin razón aparente.

¿Qué eran esas criaturas? ¿Se parecían a las que fueron atisbadas años atrás en Japón? ¿Serían otras? ¿Existía razón para preocuparse?

El pánico se extendió igual que una plaga y muy pronto las cosas se descontrolaron.

Los padres empezaron a abandonar a los digimons en cualquier parte, se levantaron organizaciones en su contra con ideas tan absurdas como que eran extraterrestres que venían a dominarlos; lo peor de todo resultó ser que hubo quienes prestaron oídos a dichas barbaridades y empezaron a maltratarlos.

La sociedad se dividió en dos, los que estaban a favor y los que estaban en contra, siendo estos últimos los que tenían más fuerza o por lo menos se hacían oír con mayor intensidad y reclutaban más adeptos cada día.

Uno de los peores defectos de los seres humanos, y que los había llevado a lo largo de la historia a cometer terribles errores, era el miedo a lo desconocido, lo reticentes que se volvían ante lo que no podían entender ni controlar. Para comprobarlo bastaba desempolvar cualquier libro que hablara de las guerras vividas hasta ese entonces.

Aquello iba directo a convertirse en un desastre que terminaría, si no al menos con la extinción de los digimons, con la de ambos mundos.

¿Pero dónde estaban aquellos chicos que en el pasado lucharon contra dichas criaturas?

A ninguno de los ocho les extrañó que el asunto se desviara hacia ellos y en respuesta el mundo entero comenzara a buscarlos. Mucho menos que su propio gobierno, tan agobiado como el de otros países frente a las demandas de sus ciudadanos, usara hasta el último recurso para desvelar sus identidades.

Si no hacían nada, los otros gobiernos comenzarían a sospechar que tenían que ver con la aparición de las criaturas o estaban ocultando información. Después de todo, la última vez que fueron vistas la energía estuvo particularmente concentrada en Odaiba.

«La gente necesita saber quiénes son. Necesita conocer el rostro de los héroes que los rescataron para saber que están a salvo y ustedes los protegerán de nuevo si es necesario».

Sí. Taichi podía entender al gobierno de su país, pero sentía que algo estaba terriblemente mal en las palabras del hombre que los contactó. Simplemente estaban asumiendo que ellos arreglarían todo, que, igual que lo hicieron antes, lograrían calmar las aguas y devolver todo a su cauce.

¿Pero de verdad podrían?

El peso, esta vez, se sentía desproporcionadamente grande para sus hombros. Los hombros de un grupo de jóvenes entre los cuales algunos ni siquiera sabían aún qué hacer con sus futuros.

¿Qué tendrían que hacer? ¿Qué podían hacer ellos para detener esta guerra absurda que se avecinaba?

Darle tantas vueltas a lo mismo lo hacía sentir tan impotente como en el 2005, cuando dudó demasiado antes de asumir que debían pelear nuevamente para proteger a digimons y humanos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que significaba que una vez más estaba siendo una piedra en el zapato para el resto, justo lo que menos quería. Porque ya todos habían aceptado sabiendo que, si no intervenían, si no intentaban al menos hacer algo, todo podía acabar muy mal, en especial para sus propios compañeros.

Por fortuna, aunque las puertas permanecían cerradas hasta el momento, Koushiro se las arregló para abrir una desde su oficina y contactar así a sus digimons, a quienes relegó al pequeño espacio que construyó para ellos la última vez.

—Hasta que las cosas se calmen —les dijo—. Les prometo que será pronto.

Una pequeña mentira, pues ninguno sabía cuándo sería eso o si llegaría a suceder. Con todo lo que estaba pasando no podían arriesgarse a dejarlos andar libremente por cualquier parte.

—Así que aquí estabas.

Escuchar que alguien le hablaba a pesar de que, en teoría, no debía haber ningún humano cerca, no lo sorprendió. Pero sí lo hizo descubrir la identidad de la persona a quien pertenecía dicha voz.

Cuando Taichi alzó la cabeza, las sombras del árbol bajo el que se encontraba le permitieron delinear la silueta del chico que tenía enfrente y así confirmar que estaba en lo cierto.

Quien le cubría parte de los rayos del sol y cuya figura aparecía traslúcida frente a sus ojos por lo mismo, no era otro que Takeru. Simplemente estuvo tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que el cielo se oscurecía de pronto ante la presencia de alguien más.

—No te esperaba a ti —confesó Taichi sin dilaciones.

Takeru dejó escapar aquella risa ligera que, de alguna inexplicable manera, a menudo solía aligerar el ambiente cuando estaba cargado de ansiedad o malas emociones. Prueba de ello es que los hombros del mayor, que él mismo no había notado tensos hasta entonces, se relajaron.

—Sé que no soy tan lindo como Sora-san —dijo el rubio, inclinándose para sentarse a un lado del castaño y apoyando la espalda contra el tronco—. Pero soy todo lo que tienes ahora, lo siento —añadió sin parecer que lo sintiera en lo absoluto.

—Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero.

Takeru asintió. Lo sabía. Sora era la voz de la razón en el grupo y, por defecto, a la que los otros enviaban como vocera cuando necesitaban que Taichi entrara en razón. Una de las pocas a las que escuchaba y hacía caso.

—Creo saber lo que te sucede —comentó Takeru, pocos minutos más tarde—. Tienes miedo de lo que va a pasar si aceptamos, y no te culpo. Todos lo tenemos. Pero si lo piensas siempre hemos estado asustados al principio. A decir verdad, la primera vez que viajamos yo estaba aterrado.

Taichi lo observó de refilón y supo que todavía podía ver en él algo de ese niño miedoso que una vez fue. Se preguntó si sería igual para los demás, si cuando lo miraban también verían a todas las versiones de sí mismo convergiendo en una y si acaso no sería una imagen en constante movimiento, difusa y con los bordes parpadeantes. Aquello ciertamente lo representaría.

—¿Pero sabes lo que me ayudó? Tú y mi hermano.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Peleábamos todo el tiempo. —Frunció el ceño, pensando que se trataba de una de las típicas bromas del menor.

—Mi hermano fue mi primer héroe y tú el segundo. Eran muy distintos, pero ambos querían lo mismo, lo mejor para todos, solo que tenían diferentes ideas para conseguirlo. Y yo sabía que mientras los tuviéramos a ustedes... estaríamos bien.

 _Héroe._ Nuevamente esa palabra que, a pesar de haber quedado en segundo plano hasta ese minuto, de igual manera lo perturbaba dentro del discurso del gobierno.

Alguna vez Hikari le dijo también que era su héroe, y él se sintió henchido de orgullo como solo puede hacerlo un niño que ignora el peso de esa palabra.

Porque cuando eres niño te alucina la idea de convertirte en un héroe, pero cuando finalmente te conviertes en uno para alguien te das cuenta de que no es un título gratuito o glamoroso que exhibir, sino más bien una responsabilidad que asumir. Significa que nunca más podrás hacer algo sin que los ojos de esa persona te sigan, y no querrás decepcionarla, por lo que te esforzarás por dar lo mejor de ti siempre. Pero si a esa sola persona la multiplicas por un millón o más, puede resultar una carga muy pesada de llevar o siquiera soportar.

Allí y en ese momento, Taichi se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad le preocupaba.

—¿Crees que podamos hacerlo? ¿Ser...lo que se espera que seamos?

—Claro que sí, tonto.

A pesar de conocer esa voz tanto como conocía la de Takeru o la de cualquiera de sus amigos, Taichi se giró instintivamente hacia la derecha para confirmar lo que sus oídos le anticipaban. Allí, a unos pocos metros de distancia, estaba Yamato recostado ligeramente contra uno de los cubos gigantes de la Ciudad del Comienzo con su actitud displicente de siempre.

Los demás no tardaron en aparecer desde atrás de otros de los cubos o juguetes que se encontraban dispersos por el lugar, ratificando lo dicho por Yamato, o solo asintiendo con la cabeza o alzando un pulgar en una muda señal de apoyo.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, somos los niños elegidos —dijo Mimi, guiñándole un ojo en actitud cómplice.

—Yo confío en nosotros, hermano —le sonrió Hikari.

—No puede salir tan mal, ¿o si? —preguntó Jou.

Y es que Taichi a veces, en su afán por ser un líder infalible, olvidaba que no estaba solo ni tenía que por qué cargar todo el peso por su cuenta. Pero por suerte los demás siempre estaban allí para demostrárselo. Para recordarle que, si habían salido airosos de cada batalla, era en parte porque siempre estuvieron juntos; se tenían los unos a los otros.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? Digo...además de lo obvio.

Sabía que Koushiro no tardaría en darse cuenta de que hackeó su computadora para poder traspasar la puerta al Mundo Digital, y es más, esperaba más molestia de su parte sabiendo que apenas consiguió establecer la conexión lo primero que hizo fue prohibirles viajar solos, diciendo que hasta que lograran determinar la causa de la masiva llegada de digimons al mundo real podría ser riesgoso. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, lucía bastante sereno al lado de Mimi.

—No fue difícil —respondió Sora—. Supusimos que vendrías aquí porque todos necesitamos volver a nuestro origen de vez en cuando.

La Ciudad del Comienzo no era el sitio al que llegaron la primera vez, pero su nombre, en aquella ocasión, resultó simbólico para Taichi. Y aparentemente los demás hicieron la misma lectura o lo conocían demasiado bien. Pensar que se trataba de lo segundo resultaba hasta cierto punto aterrador. ¿Hasta qué punto sus vidas y destinos estarían unidos? Imposible saberlo.

Pasaron la tarde en el lugar, rememorando momentos y juntando fuerzas antes de que tuvieran que ponerse las armaduras nuevamente y enfrentar una lucha muy distinta a todas las libradas hasta ese momento por tratarse de una que podía cambiar el mundo como lo conocían, dando paso a una nueva era.

Para cuando los rayos del sol se apagaron casi por completo y los digimons bebés se sumieron en un sueño profundo, se despidieron de Elecmon, quien se veía cansado pues nunca había tenido tanto trabajo como entonces, y decidieron marcharse. Era tiempo de volver a la realidad.

Uno a uno fueron atravesando la puerta de regreso a casa, pero en el momento que Takeru quiso hacerlo, Taichi lo detuvo de un brazo y esperó a que se quedaran a solas.

—No me contestaste antes. Tú... ¿crees que podamos hacerlo?

—Mi emblema es la esperanza. Creer es mi deber, y lo haré hasta las últimas circunstancias —dijo sin titubear.

Taichi asintió, dándose por satisfecho con su respuesta y le propinó un ligero empujón, instándolo a marcharse, cosa que el menor no hizo.

—¿Qué esperas?

—¿Conoces a Shakespeare?

—¿A quién?

Desde hace años Takeru había adquirido la manía de citar libros y autores, cosa que algunos como Yamato consideraban un tanto exasperante. Taichi también lo hacía, pero esa tarde el chico le dijo una frase que no olvidaría y terminaría de hacer que todo cobrara sentido en su cabeza, o al menos una parte.

Pensó que el menor, siendo incluso uno de los menores del grupo, pudo comprender antes que todos que cada experiencia vivida no era casual. Que ellos estuvieran en el campamento no lo fue. Que, sin ser de esos héroes mitológicos, eran héroes a su manera. De esos que sangran y a menudo tienen más dudas que certezas, pero siempre encuentran la forma de seguir a pesar de ellas. De esos que asumen el papel que otros no quieren tomar. Porque de niños todos quieren ser héroes y de adultos pocos están dispuestos a sopesar dicha carga, sin embargo, todos necesitan uno, desde el más pequeño al más grande. Y a ellos les tocaba serlo. Ser las caras visibles de una época de cambios y también inspirar a otros a convertirse en héroes para compartir la carga entre todos.

Recién en ese instante pudo apreciar la verdad. Ser héroe no era cosa de una aventura. Era un asunto de convicción. Aquello resultaba ser lo que más le pesaba. Saber que por un par de años soñó con un futuro común y ordinario, una vida normal, tranquila y hasta aburrida; y tener que aceptar que no había nacido para eso, que ni él ni sus amigos podían escapar de la grandeza que les fue impuesta desde aquel lejano primero de agosto en el que todo comenzó.

Porque ser niño elegido no era ni una profesión ni un trabajo, pero sería algo que los acompañaría toda la vida.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

*El 2005 es el año en el que ocurren los acontecimientos de Tri según calculé por las edades de los protagonistas.

Sí, omití groseramente a Meiko y lo siento (no es cierto). Y sí, también omití groseramente a los de 02 (eso sí lo siento).

Hablando en serio, no quise hacerlo, solo salió de esta manera.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
